Only Yesterday
by Vieira Magnus
Summary: Mesmo que tudo pareça perdido, tomado pela dor a pelo sofrimento, o amor pode nos mostrar um caminho para lidar com nossas dificuldades e aprender com nossos problemas. Não importa o quão escura seja a noite, sempre amanhece...
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic CDZ_

**Only yesterday**

**Vieira Magnus**

"_Baby, baby, feels like maybe things will be allright._

_Baby, baby, your love's made me free as a song, singing forever._

_Only yesterday when I was sad and I was lonely,_

_You showed me the way to leave the past and all its ters behind me._

_Tomorrow may be even brighter than today, since I threw my sadness away... Only yesterday..." _

The carpenters – Only yesterday

**Capítulo 1.**

_ Tókio_.

_ Em meio às barulhentas e movimentadas ruas do centro de Tókio, uma mulher caminhava tristemente, alheia a todo o caos que a rodeava. Era uma bela mulher, apesar da profunda tristeza que demonstrava no olhar. Seus longos cabelos desarrumados davam-lhe uma expressão de desleixo e abandono._

_ A mulher caminhou por cerca de vinte minutos, chegando a uma área residencial nobre da cidade. Ela então entrou num luxuoso prédio, passando pela portaria tão silenciosamente que o porteiro quase não notou sua presença._

** (Porteiro, apressadamente) **Senhorita Saori! Nem a vi entrar! Boa noite!

_ Ela apenas olhou para ele, forçando um sorriso. Entrou no elevador e subiu até o último andar, onde ficava sua ampla suíte. Ao chegar em casa, foi recepcionada pelo sorridente mordomo Tatsumi._

** (Tatsumi, com um largo sorriso) **Boa noite, senhorita Saori! Que bela noite esta de hoje, não acha?

** (Saori, num tom de voz fraco) **Sim, Tatsumi...

** (Tatsumi, preocupado)** Está tudo bem, senhorita?

** (Saori, com um sorriso forçado) **Não se preocupe Tatsumi, estou apenas cansada...

_ Ela então entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tatsumi ficou olhando para a porta do quarto. Já estava na família há quase duas décadas, desde quando o avô de Saori ainda era vivo, Durante todo tempo em que esteve na casa, nunca a viu tão triste, tão desanimada._

** (Tatsumi, pensando)** Senhorita Saori... Não se deixe abater dessa forma... Volte a encher essa casa de luz e alegria...

_ Em seu quarto, Saori estava deitada na cama, olhando pela janela a bela lua cheia que lançava uma luz pálida no quarto. Olhava, mas sem prestar atenção. Estava perdida em pensamentos e lembranças dolorosas. Sabia que essas lembranças não lhe faziam bem, pois quanto mais estas povoavam sua mente, mais dor sentia em seu coração, mais ela se sentia completamente sozinha, sem forças. No entanto, não conseguia desvencilhar-se delas._

** (Saori, pensando) **Não posso continuar assim, tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Mas toda vez que eu penso naquele idiota... Ah! Olha só o que fez comigo? Está satisfeito agora?

_ Seus olhos então se encheram de lágrimas e ele começou a chorar silenciosamente, as lágrimas inundando-lhe a fronte. Era uma dor tão grande que sentia no peito... Há pouco tempo, cerca de duas semanas, havia passado por uma grande decepção amorosa, a maior de sua vida. No início, tinha pensado em se matar, mas logo descartou esse pensamento, sua vida tinha algum valor, por menor que fosse, e não ia desperdiçá-la por ninguém. Mas ainda assim sentia um grande vazio dentro de si. Não tinha mais ânimo no trabalho, já não sorria mais como antes e nem ao menos comia direito. Tudo que fazia era repetir diariamente uma rotina que já não lhe dava mais alegria, arrastando-se tristemente de um lugar a outro. Chegava em casa, engolia a comida sem ao menos prestar atenção em seu sabor, tomava um banho quente, deitava em sua cama e, perdida nas dolorosas lembranças que não conseguia evitar, chorava até adormecer._

** (Saori, levantando-se rapidamente e enxugando as lágrimas) ** Não posso ficar mais neste quarto.. Tenho que ir a algum lugar... Algum lugar em que haja um pouco de vida, um pouco de alegria... Quem sabe assim eu não me sinta um pouco melhor?

_ Ela então penteou os longos cabelos, lavou o rosto, o que melhorou consideravelmente sua expressão tristonha, e colocou um vestido preto de alça na altura do joelho. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, dirigindo-se à sala, Saori encontrou Tatsumi confortavelmente sentado no sofá, lendo um livro de filosofia de um escritor norueguês._

** (Saori)** Tatsumi, vou dar uma volta pela rua... Não precisa me esperar, talvez eu demore..

** (Tatsumi, levantando-se rapidamente)** Não acha melhor descansar, senhorita?

** (Saori, dirigindo-se à porta)** Apenas preciso ficar um pouco sozinha, Tatsumi. E num lugar que não seja meu quarto.. Acho que passear pela rua me fará bem...

** (Tatsumi, abrindo a porta gentilmente)** Divirta-se então, senhorita! E tome cuidado!

_ Saori apenas acenou em resposta. Ela desceu até a garagem do prédio, pegando seu conversível prateado, e saiu pelas ruas de Tókio sem destino certo. Passou pelo movimentado centro da cidade, onde viu vários adolescentes, alguns bebendo, outros com trajes estranhos, cada um com seu respectivo grupo e todos se divertindo bastante. Passou também por uma famosa avenida conhecida por seus excelentes restaurantes que serviam uma enorme variedade de iguarias. Até que, um pouco adiante, entrou numa área residencial onde nunca estivera antes._

_ Saori decidiu reduzir a velocidade para melhor observar a região. Era um conjunto de casas simples, sem luxo, mas muito bonitas. Em quase todas havia um jardim muito bem cuidado. Nas varandas das casas viam-se algumas pessoas conversando, outras apenas sentadas apreciando a lua cheia e a brisa noturna._

** (Saori, pensando) ** Não deve ser muito comum ver carros como este passando por aqui... Estão todos olhando para mim! Nessas horas eu penso que um carrinho mais simples seria mais apropriado...

_ Passados alguns minutos, Saori avistou, ainda naquele bairro, um grande parque. Era incrivelmente belo: havia cerejeiras por toda sua extensão, de modo que no chão as pétalas de sakura(1) formavam um belo tapete róseo, cujo beleza era acentuada pela luz branca vinda dos postes. Havia, apesar da hora, várias crianças que, vigiadas por seus pais que conversavam sentados em alguns bancos, corriam, brincavam e jogavam bola._

_ Saori então estacionou o carro no parque e foi até uma parte mais elevada do mesmo, de onde podia observar tudo tranquilamente. Sentou-se num grande banco e ficou admirando as crianças brincarem._

** (Saori, pensando)** Parecem tão felizes... Sem preocupações... É como se tudo que importasse para elas fosse continuar a divertida brincadeira...

_ Ela então apoiou seu rosto uma das mãos e, com um sorriso no rosto, ficou observando as crianças brincarem e rirem. Estava tão entretida que nem viu o tempo passar. Aquela brincadeira a fazia lembrar sua infância, quando brincava no jardim da antiga mansão de seu avô com as outras crianças da vizinhança. Era verdadeiramente feliz naquele tempo, quando seu avô estava sempre ao seu lado. Sentia tanta falta dele..._

_ Estava imersa nesses pensamentos quando uma voz firme e gentil vindo da outra ponta do banco em que estava sentada a trouxe de volta à realidade._

** (Voz)** Parecem anjos brincando, não acha?

_ Saori olhou para o lado. Ali estava um jovem alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos traços que indicavam claramente que era estrangeiro. Possuía olhos grandes e vivos, sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e a pele ligeiramente bronzeada. Seria provavelmente de algum país mediterrâneo. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu sua chegada. Ele também olhava para as crianças com uma expressão tranqüila e um leve sorriso nos lábios._

** (Saori)** Sim... Realmente parecem.

** (Jovem)** Não importa o quanto vivamos e estudemos... As crianças sempre sabem melhor que nós a melhor maneira de se viver com alegria...

_ Saori então olhou mais atentamente para o jovem, examinando-o melhor. Podia perceber em seus olhos certo brilho. Havia no olhar daquele homem algo que ela não conseguia identificar, mas que de algum modo lhe atraía. O jovem finalmente voltou seu olhar para ela, olhando-a nos olhos._

** (Jovem, chegando mais perto)** Eu sou Aiolos. Posso saber seu nome?

** (Saori)** Meu nome é Saori. Você não é japonês, é?

** (Aiolos)** Não, você acertou, Saori. Nasci e vivi durante muito tempo em Atenas, na Grécia.

** (Saori)** E o que o trouxe aqui, Aiolos?

** (Aiolos)** Bem... Há bastante tempo eu administro um restaurante em Atenas. Ano passado eu vim para Tókio nas férias a convite de um amigo meu e me apaixonei pelo país. Então decidi abrir uma filial aqui em Tókio. E você, Saori, é daqui mesmo?

** (Saori)** Vivo aqui desde que nasci...

** (Aiolos**, **com um leve sorriso) **Vivendo numa cidade linda como esta, você deve ser muito feliz.

_ Saori baixou o olhar. Realmente fora muito feliz em Tókio por muito tempo. Mas não mais. Não queria falar sobre isso com alguém que nem ao menos conhecia direito e também porque seria doloroso para ela falar sobre este assunto. Aiolos percebeu a mudança de estado da bela mulher ao seu lado e tratou de mudar de assunto._

** (Aiolos)** Este lugar é adorável, não acha?

** (Saori, num tom de voz fraco)** É muito diferente do centro da cidade. É a primeira vez eu venho aqui. Nunca tinha visto crianças brincando tão tranquilamente num parque numa hora dessas.

** (Aiolos)** Sim, Saori, exatamente. Este lugar é simplesmente incrível. Desde que o descobri venho para cá sempre que posso. **(olhando para o céu com o mesmo brilho no olhar que tanto intrigava Saori)** Às vezes é bom fugir das modernas grades em que nos enclausuramos para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

_ Ela olhou para Aiolos com um misto de espanto e interesse. Como alguém que ela acabara de conhecer podia dizer algo tão profundo e que se encaixava perfeitamente ao que ela estava vivendo? Afinal, ela não tinha saído de casa exatamente para fugir de sua "prisão emocional"? Ela estava começando a gostar mais da companhia dele._

_ Aiolos, por sua vez, percebeu o olhar que Saori lhe lançou, corando levemente. Ele simplesmente tinha dito o que estava sentindo, num dos poucos momentos em que se permitia falar francamente sobre suas emoções. Tinha ido ao parque exatamente_ _para espairecer, para pensar com calma, para fugir da estressante rotina de um restaurante movimentado._

** (Saori**, **sorrindo timidamente) **Devo considerá-lo um fugitivo então?

** (Aiolos, com um belo sorriso)** De certo modo, sim... **(olhando para o relógio) **Nossa, perdi a hora! Já passam das nove!

** (Saori, também surpresa com o horário)** Já? Nossa, acabei perdendo a noção do tempo também!

** (Aiolos, apontando para o carro de Saori)** Imagino que seu carro seja aquele, já que nunca o vi por aqui...

** (Saori, em tom de brincadeira)** Chef de restaurante, fugitivo e agora detetive? O que mais falta saber sobre você?

** (Aiolos, rindo) **Bastantes coisas, senhorita. Confesso que há muito tempo não ria assim... Eu a acompanho até o carro.

** (Saori, com um leve sorriso)** Eu também, Aiolos... **(começando a caminhar em direção ao carro)** Vou aceitar sua companhia.

_ Durante o trajeto, nenhum dos dois disse palavra alguma. Apenas caminhavam lentamente lado a lado. Estavam gostando um da companhia do outro._

** (Saori, pensando)** Faz realmente muito tempo desde que ri assim... Muito tempo. No entanto, ele conseguiu naturalmente. Não há como negar que é uma boa companhia: inteligente, educado, discreto. Mas ainda gostaria de saber o que é aquele brilho que vejo no olhar dele...

** (Aiolos, pensando) ** Ela é realmente muito simpática. Conseguiu fazer com que eu esquecesse o turbilhão de pensamentos em minha mente por algum tempo... Mas por que ela não sorri completamente? Para ser sincero, naquele momento em que baixou os olhos ela pareceu muito triste...

_ Chegaram finalmente ao carro. Aiolos apertou suavemente as mãos de Saori, despedindo-se._

** (Aiolos)** Obrigado pela companhia, Saori.

** (Saori) ** E... Eu é que agradeço, Aiolos. **(pensando) ** As mãos dele são cálidas... Passam uma sensação agradável...

_ Aiolos entregou a Saori um pequeno cartão azul-céu com letras douradas, em que se lia: "Parthenon – Comida típica grega"._

** (Aiolos) ** Estamos na quarta-feira... Por que não almoça comigo no sábado em meu restaurante? Prometo que vai gostar da comida de lá.

** (Saori, hesitando) ** Melhor não, Aiolos. Acho que...

** (Aiolos, interrompendo-a)** Ora, o que há de mais, Saori? Encare como meu jeito de te agradecer pela companhia na noite de hoje.

** (Saori)** Bem... Acho que não fará mal aceitar... Estamos combinados então. Que tal às 13h?

** (Aiolos, sorrindo)** Tudo bem. Aguardarei ansiosamente até lá. Boa noite, Saori!

** (Saori, sorrindo timidamente) **Estarei lá, não se preocupe... Boa noite também, Aiolos...

_ Naquele exato momento, antes de seguirem cada um sua direção, seus olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez. Na mesma hora, um que o vento soprou de leve, agitando as pétalas de sakura no ar._

_N.T._

_(1) Sakura = Flor de cerejeira._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Palavra do autor:**

Uhull, primeira fic do ano o/! Esta fic vai falar principalmente sobre fortes sentimentos a dor, a tristeza e, principalmente, o amor. Os personagens apresentarão um grau maior de complexidade e haverá também mais personagens. A história girará em torno da vida de Aiolos e Saori, mas haverá mais casais. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Não garanto que haverá periodicidade. Aliás, esqueçam qualquer esperança de periodicidade. Somente posso prometer que serei o mais rápido que puder, sem, no entanto, comprometer a qualidade da fic.

Agradecimentos à minha amiga Chiisana Hana, cujas fics sempre me inspiram a escrever. Também aos meus amigos do coração, que sempre me incentivam e se entusiasmam com minhas histórias.

Bem, é isso. Até breve então. Agradeço aos que dedicaram seu tempo à leitura desta fic. Muito obrigado.

Abração e até o próximo capítulo!

_ Vieira Magnus_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da obra Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas e Saint Seiya: Episode G são propriedade do Kurumada-sensei. O que é uma pena, porque se fossem meu, eu adicionaria um pouco mais de romance no anime/mangá. XD

* * *

**Fanfic CDZ**

**Only yesterday**

**Vieira Magnus**

**Capítulo 2.**

_ Na agitada região central de Tókio há uma rua célebre por seus diversos restaurantes. Lá pode-se encontrar desde a mais tradicional comida japonesa às peculiaridades da requintada cozinha francesa. Em meio a essa verdadeira miscelânea gastronômica, há uma bela construção de dois andares, com duas elegantes colunas na entrada e um grande letreiro onde se lê "Parthenon". Exteriormente pintado num tom neutro de azul, o restaurante fica exatamente no meio da agitada rua, chamando a atenção dos transeuntes pelas grandes letras douradas do letreiro, pelas belas e sorridentes recepcionistas na entrada e pelo agradável cheiro de comida vindo do interior, que estimularia o apetite de qualquer um. O interior é pintado de marfim sendo as mesas, cadeiras e o balcão de atendimento feitos de madeira nobre, a qual, graças à dedicação e carinho das funcionárias responsáveis pela limpeza, está sempre lustrosa. A decoração é clássica, havendo delicados vasinhos de flores em cada mesa e, na parede, vários quadros retratando cenas clássicas de contos da mitologia grega._

_ Em uma sexta-feira o dia em que o dono do restaurante, Aiolos, chegou anormalmente cedo. Eram ainda dez da manhã e os cozinheiros estavam selecionando os ingredientes que utilizariam na preparação dos pratos normalmente servidos à hora do almoço. As funcionárias da limpeza varriam o chão do saguão quando o grego passou por elas, que olharam assustadas: Aiolos só chegava às 11h40min, um pouco antes do restaurante abrir as portas, para vistoriar o serviço feito por seus subordinados, dar as boas vindas aos primeiros clientes e coordenar a atividade dos cozinheiros. Ele nunca chegara ali aquela hora, de modo que todos ficaram um pouco tensos com a presença dele ali tão cedo, pensando que algo sério teria acontecido, mas Aiolos apenas sorriu-lhes e cumprimentou-os alegremente, o que os tranquilizou. O grego se dirigia ao segundo andar quando um homem alto, de olhos cerrados e escuros, cabelo curto e preto e traços europeus apareceu no alto da escada com um sorriso no rosto e dirigiu-se a Aiolos em tom jocoso:_

**(Homem)** Por acaso seu relógio está meio adiantado, meu amigo? Ou colocaram fogo na sua cama e você não achou nenhum outro lugar para dormir? Não vejo outro motivo para você estar aqui tão cedo...

**(Aiolos, sorrindo e subindo a escadaria)** É bom te ver também, Shura! Não, meu relógio não está adiantado e tampouco colocaram fogo na minha cama. Apenas senti vontade de vir para cá um pouco mais cedo.

**(Shura, apertando a mão do amigo)** Sei... Você, acordando cedo? Suspeito...

**(Aiolos, conduzindo o amigo até o segundo andar)** Vocês espanhóis é que são muito desconfiados. Uma pessoa não pode simplesmente acordar um pouco mais disposta?

**(Shura)** Pode até estar mais disposto, mas que você está você está aprontando algo, está sim. Meu sexto sentido me diz isso...

**(Aiolos)** Sexto sentido, é? Hahahahahaha conta outra...

**(Shura, fitando-o)** Aiolos...

**(Aiolos, sorrindo levemente)** Ok, você venceu, eu conto por que cheguei cedo. Mas vamos conversar no escritório.

**(Shura, sorrindo vitorioso)** Eu sempre venço, grego. Acostume-se a isto.

**(Aiolos)** Acho que os espanhóis têm memória curta. Já esqueceu nossa última partida de xadrez?

**(Shura)** Aquilo não valeu! Você me desconcentrou falando da Eurocopa!

**(Aiolos, sarcástico)** É, talvez.

_ Os dois amigos entraram no escritório do restaurante, local de trabalho de Shura, que era quem cuidava da parte financeira e administrativa do estabelecimento. Além da pequena mesa de trabalho, onde estava um notebook aberto e alguns papéis espalhado, havia um estante cheia de livros e pastas, um pequeno frigobar e algumas poltronas ao redor de uma mesinha de centro. Enquanto o espanhol pegava uma caixa de chá gelado no frigobar e dois copos, Aiolos observava os papéis bagunçados na mesa._

**(Aiolos)** É difícil entender como você consegue trabalhar no meio dessa bagunça.

**(Shura, rindo e estendendo um copo ao amigo)** Não é bagunça. É você, mero mortal, que não consegue compreender uma forma peculiar de organização.

**(Aiolos, rindo e pegando o copo)** Ok, ok, já não está mais aqui quem falou. **(tomando um gole de chá)** Pêssego? Meu favorito!

**(Shura, bebendo também)** Preferiria algo com mais álcool, mas se fizesse isso perderia meu adorável emprego, não é?

**(Aiolos)** Pode apostar.

**(Shura, sentando-se ao lado do amigo)** É, mas não tente me distrair para fugir do assunto. **(inclinando-se para frente)** Vamos, sou todo ouvidos.

**(Aiolos, suspirando)** Não vou conseguir mesmo de livrar de você, né? Pois bem, é que... **(corando levemente)** Bem, uma certa pessoa vem almoçar comigo aqui hoje...

**(Shura, um tanto surpreso)** Um encontro, é? Ora, ora, o senhor "não quero me envolver demais" vai se encontrar com alguém?

**(Aiolos, vermelho)** Não seja maldoso! É só uma amiga.

**(Shura, franzindo o cenho)** Verdade, é? Bem, suponhamos que seja só isso mesmo... Onde a conheceu? E quando?

**(Aiolos, tomando outro gole de chá)** Calma aí, "papai"! Não faça tantas perguntas de uma vez!

**(Shura)** Está bem, está bem, mas ao menos responda as que eu já fiz.

_ O grego colocou o copo na mesa e inclinou-se para a frente, juntando as mãos. Ficou em silêncio olhando para o lado por alguns instantes, enquanto Shura olhava-o com curiosidade. Aiolos então voltou seu olhar para o amigo._

**(Aiolos)** Foi há três dias, num dia em que eu resolvi sair mais cedo porque estava um tanto estressado... Eu a conheci "naquele" lugar.

**(Shura, acomodando-se na poltrona)** Ah sim, "aquele lugar"... Isso me traz algumas recordações...

**(Aiolos, com o olhar distante)** A mim traz muitas um verdadeiro rio de lembranças...

**(Shura, novamente inclinando-se para a frente)** Bem, não gosto desta nostalgia. Nos faz parecer mais velho do que realmente somos. **(sorrindo)** E você está me enrolando de novo! Afinal, naquela praça só há idosos e crianças. Não consigo vislumbrar você se interessando por alguém de lá... **(brincando)** A menos que tenha se tornado um pedófilo ou tenha uma certa atração por maracujás de gaveta, é isso, Aiolos?

**(Aiolos, gargalhando)** Não é nada disso, seu retardado! Credo, você tem cada uma! Ela não é de lá. **(com uma expressão pensativa)** Na verdade nem sei ao certo o que ela fazia lá. Só sei que eu estava caminhando ao redor da praça quando a vi chegar num conversível, sair do carro, caminhar até um banco e ficar observando as crianças brincarem. Fiquei um pouco curioso, fui até onde ela estava e sentei num banco próximo. Como ela pareceu não perceber minha chegada, fiquei a observá-la por alguns instantes então, quando achei apropriado, puxei assunto.

**(Shura, com um leve sorriso)** E como isso evoluiu para um almoço, grego?

**(Aiolos, sorrindo também)** Já ia chegar lá, espanhol impaciente. Convidei-a para almoçar como forma de agradecer a companhia. Além disso, gostei do jeito dela: é agradável, inteligente e também muito bonita. **(pensando)** Apesar de eu não conseguir esquecer aquela expressão que ela tinha no olhar...

**(Shura, sorrindo maliciosamente) **Percebo um certo interesse de sua parte, Sr. Aiolos...

**(Aiolos, corando)** É...É apenas uma constatação! Não ponha chifre em cabeça de cavalo!

**(Shura, rindo)** Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas a que horas ela vem?

**(Aiolos) **Creio que em torno de meio-dia. Aliás, já reservei aquela mesa próxima à janela para o almoço.

**(Shura, acabando com o conteúdo de seu copo) **E qual será o menu?

**(Aiolos, sorrindo levemente)** O especial da casa...

**(Shura) **Aquele prato que você criou e não colocou no menu?

**(Aiolos)** Isso. Aquele que só faço para quem eu quero. Ensinei o Taro a prepará-lo na quinta-feira.

**(Shura, intrigado)** Mas por que? Não é de seu feitio ensinar seus melhores pratos aos seus pupilos. Mesmo ao Taro, que é o melhor deles e seu favorito, você ensina seus maiores segredos culinários.

**(Aiolos)** Sim, é verdade, mas não à toa. Faço isso porque acredito que antes de aprender os segredos de seu mestre, o aprendiz deve fazer suas próprias descobertas e desenvolver seu próprio estilo sozinho. Foi dessa forma que meu pai ensinou a mim e a meu irmão a arte da culinária. Mas acho que de vez em quando eu posso fazer algumas concessões... Além disso, já estava na hora do Taro aprender algo novo.

**(Shura, irônico) **Aprender algo novo, é? Sei, sei... Confesse, grego mau-caráter, você só ensinou a receita ao seu aprendiz por uma questão prática, não é mesmo?

**(Aiolos, rendendo-se) **Ah... Eu não posso cozinhar e estar na mesa com minha convidada ao mesmo tempo...

**(Shura, gargalhando) **Hahahahahahaha! Acabo de descobrir um excelente método para acelerar o aprendizado do seu pupilo! Vou te arranjar um encontro por dia! Hahahahahahahaha!

**(Aiolos, também gargalhando) **Nem pense nisso! Eu não sou um desses solteirões que passam o dia inteiro arranjando pretendentes!

**(Shura)** Mas também não precisa agir como um monge budista!

**(Aiolos, brincando)** Monges budistas são felizes, sabia?

**(Shura) **Errado. Eles acham que são felizes porque não conhecem as maravilhas deste mundo. Por falar nisso, já reparou naquela ruivinha gostosa que vem sempre aqui com a amiga na terça-feira à noite?

**(Aiolos, sorrindo) **Não. Esqueceu de que terça-feira à noite eu estou a todo vapor na cozinha? Mas diga-me, o que tem ela?

**(Shura, sorrindo maliciosamente) **Bem, parece que ela não resistiu ao charme de um certo espanhol...**(mostrando um pequeno cartão com um número de celular)** Parece que vou ter uma festinha particular hoje depois do expediente...

**(Aiolos, com um leve sorriso) **Ao menos seja um pouco gentil antes de tentar arrastá-la para o quarto, sim? E não vá enganar a moça...

**(Shura, irônico) ** Não terei culpa se ela entrar lá de boa vontade...

**(Aiolos, levantando-se) **Boa sorte então, Don Juan. Agora tenho que ir. Vou supervisionar os cozinheiros, já são quase 11h.

**(Shura, acompanhando o amigo até a porta) **E daí? Só abrimos ao meio-dia e sua convidada certamente não vai chegar na hora. Ela é mulher, hombre.

**(Aiolos, abrindo a porta) **Desde que fui eu quem fez o convite, é minha obrigação estar esperando na hora marcada.

**(Shura) **Você parece até inglês... Bem, asta la vista, hombre!

_ Aiolos respondeu com um breve sorriso e dirigiu-se ao andar inferior. Enquanto isso, Shura pegou uma pequena garrafa de whisky numa gaveta secreta da estante e misturou uma pequena dose da bebida com o chá de pêssego._

**(Shura, olhando ao redor) **Tudo bem eu não poder trabalhar bêbado, mas um copinho de chá "levemente aditivado" não vai fazer mal algum. E como o grego não vai voltar tão cedo...

_ No andar de baixo, Aiolos terminava de dar as instruções aos cozinheiros, principalmente a Taro, que prepararia o prato a ser servido em seu almoço com Saori. O grego estava estranhamente nervoso, embora fosse apenas um almoço informal com a nova amiga. Deu uma olhada na organização das mesas. Estava tudo impecavelmente arrumado, mas para ele estava faltando alguma coisa, um certo toque especial. Ocorreu-lhe então a idéia de substituir o pequeno arranjo de flores da mesa que reservara por outro mais elegante. Como eram ainda 11h30min o grego foi rapidamente até uma floricultura próxima e comprou um belo arranjo de lírios brancos. Voltou após vinte minutos e pôs-se a arrumar o belo arranjo na mesa reservada, a qual se situava num canto bem iluminado, perto do quadro favorito de Aiolos: Orfeu tocando lira para sua amada Euridice. Quando Aiolos enfim terminou de ajeitar o arranjo, parou por alguns instantes e ficou admirando o quadro._

**(Aiolos, pensando) **Orfeu e Euridice... A forma como eles se olham é tão... Magnífica.

_ Foi um breve momento de contemplação, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo um pouco mais feliz. Ele abriu um leve sorriso, respirou fundo e dirigiu-se à entrada do restaurante para aguardar sua convidada._

-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y-o-y

_Apartamento de Saori_

**(Saori, agitada) **Tatsumi, o que acha deste aqui?

**(Tatsumi, um pouco confuso) **Ficou lindo como todos os anteriores. A senhorita tem bom gosto.

**(Saori, nervosa)** Mas de que adianta ter bom gosto se não consigo me decidir por nenhum?

_ Já tinha meia hora que Saori estava tentando escolher um vestido para usar no almoço com Aiolos. Como já eram 11h30min – estava visivelmente atrasada – e ela não conseguia nem mesmo chegar perto de uma decisão, decidira pedir ajuda ao mordomo Tatsumi, ajuda essa que se mostrou inútil, posto que ele só conseguia elogiar a beleza de cada traje, sem contribuir de fato para a escolha do vestido. Passaram-se dez minutos e ela, enfim, decidira-se por um modelo largo, com listras horizontais pretas e brancas, na altura do joelho. Prendeu os cabelos num belo coque, colocando neles um presilha de prata, calçou um sapato preto, maquiou-se esmeradamente e, por fim, perfumou-se com um de seus melhores perfumes – Calvin Klein, edição rara. Quando acabou de se arrumar, chamou Tatsumi para que ele manifestasse mais uma vez sua opinião – embora já imaginasse o que ele iria dizer._

**(Saori, dando uma volta) **Então? Como estou?

**(Tatsumi, com um largo sorriso) **Está magnífica, senhorita!

**(Saori, sorridente) **Muito obrigada, Tatsumi! Até que nem demorei tanto assim, né?

**(Tatsumi, brincando) **Bem, se a senhorita utilizar como critério de comparação as duas horas e meia que levou para se aprontar no seu aniversário de quinze anos, até que foi realmente em rápido.

**(Saori, rindo) **Ora, Tatsumi, você se lembra de cada coisa! Mas ficou bom mesmo?

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, senhorita, ficou excelente! Mas até agora não me disse aonde vai tão arrumada. É alguma festa de alguma de suas amigas?

**(Saori, corando levemente) **Não, Tatsumi. Eu... Vou almoçar no restaurante de um novo amigo a convite dele. **(consultando o relógio) **Aliás, estou em cima da hora, já são 12h10min!

**(Tatsumi)** Gostaria que eu a levasse?

**(Saori) **Não é necessário Tatsumi. Além do mais, você está cheio de coisas pra fazer hoje, não é?

_ O mordomo olhou para baixo e coçou o queixo, numa ligeira expressão de desconforto. Seus olhos denotavam receio e preocupação. Saori percebeu isso, caminhou até ele e tocou-lhe o ombro delicadamente._

**(Saori) **É apenas um almoço entre amigos, Tatsumi, não se preocupe.

**(Tatsumi, com uma expressão receosa) **Peço desculpas pela minha preocupação, mas é que eu não gostaria que a senhorita se magoasse mais uma vez.

_ Saori baixou o olhar por alguns segundos. Em seguida sorriu levemente e olhou para Tatsumi de modo gentil_

**(Saori) **Está tudo bem, Tatsumi, ele é só um amigo. Além disso, eu não agiria como uma criança impulsiva sabendo que poderia me machucar novamente. Mas já que você está tão preocupado, ficarei feliz se me levar. Tudo bem?

**(Tatsumi, um pouco mais tranquilo) **Seria um prazer, senhorita!

**(Saori, sorrindo)** Pode me esperar na sala apenas enquanto eu termino aqui?

(**Tatsumi, assentindo) **Tudo bem, vou pegar as chaves do carro e espero na sala.

_ Saori esperou até o mordomo se afastar, então fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama, um pouco menos animada agora. As palavras de Tatsumi trouxeram-lhe à lembrança aquela terrível sensação de vazio que nos último três dias ela vinha tentando esquecer. Lembrou-se também do quão empolgada ficara no começo de sua relação com Seiya. Foi tudo muito rápido: se apaixonaram no mesmo dia em que se conheceram e ficaram juntos a semana inteiro, passeando por diversos pontos românticos da cidade. Na semana seguinte, começaram um namoro que durante alguns meses, que pareceram a melhor fase de sua vida, foi maravilhoso. Tudo ia perfeito e ela já tinha vários planos para o futuro, até que... Não, não gostava nem mesmo de se lembrar do que aconteceu. Foi tudo tão doloroso que a simples lembrança do que se seguiu lhe trazia de volta os sentimentos de decepção e prostração._

_ Estaria ela sendo afoita novamente? Não, claro que não, que besteira. Não havia nada entre ela e Aiolos além de uma tranquila amizade. Nem mesmo o conhecia direito! Eles apenas conversaram um pouco e ao fim da conversa ele a convidou para almoçar em seu restaurante como forma de agradecer a companhia. Que mal haveria em ir? Não, definitivamente não havia mal algum. Além do mais, estava curiosa para conhecer o famoso "Parthenon". Antes de ligar – no dia anterior – para confirmar sua presença e dizer o horário em que iria, ela tinha procurado saber um pouco mais sobre esse restaurante e descobriu que era simplesmente um dos três mais famosos da cidade._

_ Saori então, decidida, levantou-se, respirou fundo, deu os últimos retoques na maquiagem, pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu à sala, onde Tatsumi a aguardava pacientemente. Dois minutos depois, ela acompanhava o zeloso mordomo até a garagem. Pensando sobre o quanto ele se preocupara com ela a pouco, Saori sentiu-se um pouco mais alegre. Desde a morte de seu avô ela passou a se sentir muito sozinha, mas ele esteve sempre lá, cuidando dela quase como um pai, dando-lhe força independente da situação. Toda vez que pensava nisso, Saori sentia-se emocionada por alguém cuidar dela com tanta dedicação._

_ Ao entrarem no carro, Saori olhou mais uma vez para Tatsumi, sorriu e então os dois rumaram para o restaurante de Aiolos..._

* * *

**Palavra do autor:**

Demorou, mas enfim saiu o segundo capítulo desta fic \o/! Nossa, estava meio empacado neste cap. e juntando a isso o dia-a-dia da facul e uma certa inércia inicial em pegar a caneta para escrever, bem, demorou o que demorou. Peço desculpas a todos os leitores e digo que de hoje em diante vou seguir mais ou menos uma periodicidade na publicação dos caps. - 15 dias está bom, né?. Agradeço a todos os que me incentivaram a continuar e contriuíram com seus comentários para o aperfeiçoamento desta obra. Agradecimentos especiais a Nala Ellenika, Chiisana Hana e Kuchiki Nana. Seus elogios foram um combustível extra para seguir em frente.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste segundo cap. Imagino que estejam ansiosos para saber o que vai acontecer no fatídico encontro no restaurante xD. Ah! Por falar nisso, não reparem no jeito do Shura não. Ele é mulherengo e manguaceiro mesmo, mas esperem e verão o que acontecerá com ele nos próximos caps o/.

Abraços a todos e obrigado por sua atenção ^^_._

_ Vieira Magnus  
_


End file.
